ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!
Information Regarding Unauthorized Access: http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/rule/uacs01.html The PlayOnline Information Center: https://secure.playonline.com/supportus/index.html :Event Related New quests have been added focusing on areas introduced in the Wings of the Goddess expansion pack. An introductory tutorial NPC teaching players the fundamentals of game-play has been added to each of the three nations. : The artifact quests for the following jobs can now be undertaken multiple times. This allows players to reacquire pieces of artifact armor as they see fit: Blue Mage / Corsair / Puppetmaster New quests leading to the acquisition of new job-specific weapon skills have been added. : Chocobos are now available for rental in the following areas of past Vana'diel: Southern San d'Oria (S) / Bastok Markets (S) / Windurst Waters (S) / Jugner Forest (S) / Pashhow Marshlands (S) / Meriphataud Mountains (S) : : The following changes have been made to fellows: :*The below fellow styles can now use the Provoke ability once meeting certain prerequisites: :::Attacker Style / Healer Style / Fierce Attacker Style / Soothing Healer Style :*The requirements for fellow equipment changes have been eased. :*The types of armor worn by fellows have been increased. :*The food effects of meals obtainable after completion of the quest, "Mixed Signals," have been changed. :::These food items will now become available when a player conducts an Emptiness investigation up to at least Level 2 in any Promyvion area following successful completion of the "Mixed Signals" quest. The following additions and adjustments have been made to mythic weapons (Arms of Balrahn): :*A battlefield marking the end of the mythic weapon questline has been added. :*The number of pieces of alexandrite required to complete the quest "Duties, Tasks, and Deeds" has been reduced. Consequently, the quantity and rate of alexandrite drops has also been adjusted. The locations of the following NPCs have been changed: Port San d'Oria: Teilsa / Bastok Mines: Arva / Port Bastok: Dulsie / Windurst Waters: Jack of Hearts / Windurst Woods: Jack of Spades / Port Windurst: Jack of Clubs :Battle Related The new "Level Sync" system has been implemented. Through this system, players are now able to receive equivalent experience points while in the same party regardless of any disparity in levels between them. Click here for details. Level restrictions no longer prevent players from equipping gear of a level beyond that restriction. Click here for details. Enemies which check as "easy prey" and "decent challenge" now yield more experience points when defeated. The combat skill required to learn the first weapon skill for each weapon type has been lowered from 10 to 5. The HP of the following monsters in areas introduced since the release of the Treasures of Aht Uhrgan expansion have been adjusted: :Mamool Ja's Lizard / Mamool Ja's Raptor / Fomor's Bats / Goblin's Bat / Goblin's Bee / Goblin's Beetle / Goblin's Crawler / Goblin's Rarab / Goblin's Dragonfly / Goblin's Ladybug / Gigas's Tiger The levels of certain monsters in the following areas have been adjusted: :West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion The potency and frequency of special attacks for certain monsters in the following families has been adjusted using a low-level standard. PCs at lower levels will now find these monsters easier to fight: :Mandragora / Funguars / Crawlers / Lizards The following additions and adjustments have been made to Campaign: :*The rate of Campaign battles occurring in the following areas has been reduced: :::Southern San d'Oria (S) / Bastok Markets (S) / Windurst Waters (S) :*The requirements for acquiring and maintaining medals have been eased. :*Rewards presented to PCs for successful completion of Campaign Ops have been adjusted. :*The evaluation method and maximum points allocated for certain actions taken during Campaign battles have been adjusted. :*The following NPCs no longer disappear at the onset of Campaign battles: :::Southern San d'Oria (S) Scarlette, C.A. / Miliart, T.K. :::Bastok Markets (S) Narkissa, C.A. / Millard, I.M. :::Windurst Waters (S) Wenonah, C.A. / Mindala-Andola, C.C. :*New Campaign Ops have been added. :*New freelances have been added. :*New stronghold Notorious Monsters have been added to the Beastman Confederate. :::Defeating these NMs will lower the defensive capabilities of strongholds under beastman control. :*The fluctuations of influence over areas are now calculated based on the current standing of each faction. This change makes it easier for weaker factions to regain a foothold in the struggle for influence. :*The following special abilities and items now activate based on a timer: :::Abilities: Mine Blast / Paralyzing Blast / Silencing Blast / Binding Blast :::Items: Black Mine / Paralyzing Tube / Silencing Tube / Binding Tube The following adjustments have been made to the "Nyzul Isle Investigation" Assault: :*Progress data within Nyzul Isle will no longer be erased following the completion of the 100th floor objective. As a trade-off for this change, however, the drop rate for armor has been reduced and is no longer 100%. :*Players in possession of the "Runic Key" key item can now select any floor between 1 ~ 96 (in increments of 5) to begin a new investigation. :*Floor data will now be recorded for all players rather than only the player who activated the "Rune of Transfer." For their progress data to be updated, players must begin the mission on a floor equal to or lesser than the maximum level currently recorded on their disc. Provided this condition is met, progress data will automatically be updated each time a previously uncharted level is completed. :*Certain weapons previously obtainable only from monsters on the 100th floor will now be dropped by other monsters in Nyzul Isle as well. Also, defeating the monsters on the 100th floor will now result in two weapons being dropped. One weapon will be randomly determined, while the other will match the job of the player who activated the Rune of Transfer (regardless of whether this is the player in possession of the Runic Key or not). The status effect icon associated with the Monk job ability "Footwork" has been changed. The Scholar job ability "Modus Veritas" can no longer be used on monsters without a helix status in effect. The dancer and scholar jobs have each received a new job-specific merit point category. : border="0" width="80%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Dancer align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Scholar - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Step Accuracy BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Grimoire Recast - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Haste Samba Effect BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Modus Veritas Duration - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Reverse Flourish Effect BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Helix Magic Acc./Atk. - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Building Flourish Effect BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Max Sublimation } The following adjustments have been made to Dynamis and Limbus: :*The prices for entry items have been changed as :::Timeless Hourglass: 1,000,000 gil -> 500,000 gil :::Cosmo-Cleanse: 30,000 gil -> 15,000 gil :*Items and equipment specific to the Blue Mage, Corsair, and Puppetmaster jobs have been added. :*The drop rate of relic armor in Dynamis has been adjusted. Rates for the following areas in particular have been increased: :::Dynamis - Beaucedine / Dynamis - Xarcabard / Dynamis - Valkurm / Dynamis - Buburimu / Dynamis - Qufim / Dynamis - Tavnazia Adjustments have been made to Jailer of Love, Absolute Virtue (and pets), and Pandemonium Warden (and pets) in areas such as HP value and behavior. Absolute Virtue and Pandemonium Warden will now vanish two hours after their appearance, automatically ending the battle. In addition, the spawn rate for Absolute Virtue has been increased to 100%. The strength of Luaith, the NM appearing in the Tavnazian Archipelago's Sacrarium, has been adjusted. The strength of Zeni NMs will now gradually be adjusted after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed following their being claimed. :Item Related Players can now trade the NPC Shami any number of "Beastmen's Seals" or "Kindred's Seals" at any time. :Seals will be kept by Shami, and players may elect to exchange them for orbs once enough seals have been traded. Several new pieces of equipment have been added. Several new synthesis recipes have been added. A payment of one Imperial bronze piece is now required to leave job-specific weapons in the care of the storage NPC Ghanraam in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. : Artifact and relic armor for the following jobs can now be enhanced through dealings with the Port Jeuno NPC, Sagheera: :Blue Mage / Corsair / Puppetmaster The sale prices of the following items have been changed: :Remedy / Crab Sushi / Crab Sushi +1 The following item was relocated to the auction house category "Alchemy" under "Ingredients": :Goshikitenge The effects of certain items used during chocobo races have been adjusted. New items available via harvesting have been added. The following 5-piece set items (4-piece where applicable) can now be traded to the item storage NPC in exchange for a key item voucher: :Mirage Jubbah / Commodore Frac / Pantin Tobe / Mirage Charuqs / Commodore Bottes / Pantin Babouches / Mirage Keffiyeh / Commodore Tricorne / Pantin Taj / Mirage Bazubands / Commodore Gants / Pantin Dastanas / Mirage Shalwar / Commodore Culottes / Pantin Churidars The additional effects of relic and mythic weapons are now designated by a status effect icon. Additional effects other than those affecting damage and attack speed ratings of relic and mythic weapons do not trigger when those weapons are equipped in the offhand slot. The following special items and furniture can now be stored with the relevant NPC: :Harpsichord / Custom Gilet / Custom Top / Magna Gilet / Magna Top / Wonder Maillot / Wonder Top / Savage Top / Elder Gilet / Custom Gilet +1 / Custom Top +1 / Magna Gilet +1 / Magna Top +1 / Wonder Maillot +1 / Wonder Top +1 / Savage Top +1 / Elder Gilet +1 / Custom Trunks / Custom Shorts / Magna Trunks / Magna Shorts / Wonder Trunks / Wonder Shorts / Savage Shorts / Elder Trunks / Custom Trunks +1 / Custom Shorts +1 / Magna Trunks +1 / Magna Shorts +1 / Wonder Trunks +1 / Wonder Shorts +1 / Savage Shorts +1 / Elder Trunks +1 The icon graphic for the following items has been changed: :Cerberus Mantle / Cerberus Mantle +1 :System Related The following additions and adjustments have been made to the Adventurer Recruitment Program: :*The number of special items obtainable following the 40th day after character creation has been increased. :*Further special items will now be obtainable from the 70th day after character creation. :*70th day special items are available even to those who had already received their 100th and 365th day items. :*The list of special items now includes the following: :::Dream Boots / Dream Boots +1 / Detonator Belt / Egg Helm / Ibushi Shinai / Ibushi Shinai +1 / Miracle Wand / Miracle Wand +1 :*The choice of items available on the 40th, 100th, and 365th days has been adjusted. ::Click here for details. The following terms have been added to the auto-translate dictionary: : border="0" width="80%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Category align="center" width="23%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Term - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Level Sync - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Fellow - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Game Terms 2 BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Cut and Cauterize } :Other Adjustments The help text for the following items has been adjusted to reflect their correct attributes: :Hakke Habaki / Junkenshi Habaki / Seikenshi Habaki / Junrenshi Habaki / Seirenshi Habaki / Junhanshi Habaki / Seihanshi Habaki :English Version Only The help text for the following items has been changed to alleviate confusion: :Beast Jackcoat / Beast Jackcoat +1 / Valor Surcoat / Valor Surcoat +1 / Monster Jackcoat / Monster Jackcoat +1 / Monster Gloves / Monster Gloves +1 / Saotome Haidate / Saotome Haidate +1 : :Known Issues The additional effect status icon does not properly display after executing the weapon skill "Geirskogul" while using the relic weapon "Gungnir." : }} __NOEDITSECTION__ See Also * 2008 - (09/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!/Details